Samael
Samael Samael is a Dominion Class Angel History Mai Ito was a born in a refugee camp in Kolkata, India. One of the very few Japanese able to escape the storms, she was selected to represent a party to the United Humanity Front to send aid to her homeland. By twenty, Mai became the delegate to all concerns to aid into Asia. When Russia joined the UHF, she was introduced to Feodora. The young officer was obsessed with Mai, seeing her as a new tap into Asia. She convinced the delegate to help move her expedition to venture out into the wasteland, and in return allow Mai to aid the Japanese people. Mai agreed, and grouped several UHF scientists to follow Feodora. During the expedition's journey through the Gobi Desert, Mai gained contact with the Japanese Self Defense Force and established a line of communication to the survivors. This would soon turn for the better, when Project Icarus was revived and Mai was transformed into Samael, and was allowed to form a base of operations on the northern islands of the sunken archipelago Reclamation of the Clypeus Province As a Dominion, Samael always blended into the people. She assassinated several rogue JDSF officers and was dubbed "The Ghosts of Tokyo" for the number of corrupt heads of state she killed. During the Korean Campaign, Samael killed more than four hundred North Korean officers and commanders, stabilizing the peace between the divided peninsula. However, Ramiel did not forget her promise to the Angel. When not fighting, Samael was allowed furlough to deliver aid and assistance to the survivors. Disguised as her former human self, she would be at the head of food and medical distribution throughout all of Ipso Cinere. Soon, the Ghost of Tokyo no longer became a sign of death, and became a harbinger of peace and prosperity. Many of the early Iudex prayed to her as a blessing before harvesting their crops. During the reign of Ramiel, Samael had little to do in the Dominion work. She became integrated with humans so much, many considered her to be a Seraphim Angel. However, she did not lose her title as veteran of the Dominions and by the turn of the Cinerian Civil War, her preaceful intents began to disintigrate. Cloak and Dagger The Dominions were not cut out for the conventional warfare that the Border War brought, as blending into civilian targets or infiltrating headquarters were impossible. Instead, they were trained for tracking and hunting down enemy special forces and prevent them from establishing a foothold in Ipso Cinere. Samael would hunt these targets unseen to the Cinerian eye, vanishing from history for half a century before her name ever reappeared in Iudex text. By the time Jodie and Ikaros found Samael, she had contracted the Influx, but not wholly infected by it. After being cleansed by Ikaros's touch, she guided them towards the Cathedral before slinking back into the woods, awaiting her next hunt Equipment Meant for stealth, deception, and discrete execution, Samael was not given heavy armor like a Watcher, but not left as defenseless as a Seraphim. Beneath a skin like cover, a thin yet sturdy titanium armor covers her inner core, allowing her to appear as a human, but to also survive wounds a human could not be able to endure. Her arms are completely mechanical, allowing them to conceal and reveal her primary weapon systems: two Angelic Scythes as well as an electric based firearm. Her wings are also capable of offensive capabilities, with razor sharp blades running down the outer feather projections. She often wears a long coat to cover her wings, as well as a brimmed hat to cover her glowing eyes. Personality Mai was able to keep her human traits when turning into Samael. She still has the passion she had as a UHF delegate, her main drive in aiding Ramiel to save her people and make the world a safer place. She is eager to help her friends, and is merciless towards her enemies. When infected by the Influx, she is kind enough to warn those around her about her condition, showing much constraint against her AI. Achlys Samael is often plagued by the AI given to her. Achlys reads all threats to his Unit- both phsycially and mentally- as hostile and recommends active removal of said threats. This has proven effective during HVT missions, but many aid situations have been dampened by the danger of Samael's AI.